1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric equipment having an insulation structure at welding parts.
2. Description of Related Art
In Patent Document 1 (International Publication WO No. 98/54823), an alternating-current generator for a vehicle is disclosed in which a number of conductor segments with a square cross section are inserted to slots, and thereafter each pair of end parts of the respective conductor segments are joined with each other to form a stator coil.
However, in the alternating-current generator for the vehicle, a resin coating in a front end portion in an axial direction of a coil end is in a state of being peeled off because it is required to form a connection part by joining front end parts of a conductor segment pair to the front end portion in the axial direction of the coil end of the stator coil. Therefore, there was a room for improvement with respect to the insulation performance of the stator coil.
With the aim of improving the insulation performance of the connection part (welding part), a technology is disclosed in which a cap is arranged in the welding part and the welding part is embedded by insulation resin in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-209802).
Also, a technology is disclosed in which insulation treatment is performed using powder resin or liquid insulating varnish with a similar aim in Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-54247).